


美国婚礼

by istantinople (trentedeuxdents)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Getting Married in Vegas AU, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, jaydami - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trentedeuxdents/pseuds/istantinople
Summary: ”这可是拉斯维加斯。”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 11





	美国婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> *恶俗拉斯维加斯酒后误婚au。混邪狗血ooc三位一体，有少量飞叶子描写，不适者勿入。
> 
> *设定大概是达米安17岁，两人是炮友以上友达未满恋人想都别想的关系（嗯，假西皮就是坠吊的
> 
> *标题&灵感来自Frank Ocean的《American Wedding》

1.

达米安醒来的时候头疼欲裂。

事实证明刺客联盟的抗毒训练对于抵抗酒精一点用都没有。他的嗓子干燥得如同内华达的沙漠，脉搏突突突地压迫着太阳穴，四肢像是水泥糊在床垫上，连一根手指都撕不下来。

笑声，酒气，沾着烟味的指尖。海浪翻滚着朝他席卷而来，一阵天旋地转，呼吸化作一串银白色的气泡涌向水面。

仿同溺亡的吻。

？

达米安的眼皮飞速睁开。左手无名指传来一阵细长的、缠绕在指根处的刺痒。脑海里浮现出一个模糊的影子，像酒店泳池表面半夜晃动的倒影；只要再上前一点点就能看清——但直觉告诉他，这是个糟糕的主意。

房门在此时吱吖一声旋开。梦境和现实之间的通道仿佛就在那一刻被打通了；那个影子正在朝他走来，逐渐放大，静止，具化出轮廓。

“醒了？”一如既往的，怎么听都很欠揍的语气。

操。

真的他妈的操。

达米安用尽毕生训练锻出的瞬间反应能力支起上半身，一把夺过床头柜上的座机朝杰森·陶德砸了过去。

2.

“你死定了。”

达米安抱着膝盖坐在窗边，双腿折叠起来压住翻江倒海的胃，竭尽所能让这句话听上去更像一个威胁。酒店房间的另一头，杰森一边照着等身镜，一边把裹满冰块的手帕摁在额头上逐渐隆起的肿块上。

“嘶——见鬼，你要是想让我领第二张死亡证明的话，有本事就扔准一点——”

“你们两个能不能消停会儿？”坐在桌前的提米没好气地凶了一句。刚刚把扭打在一起的两个人强行隔离开来就已经够费劲了，现在还要一边听他们拌嘴一边试图骇进国家公共档案库，他体内的耐心和咖啡因含量就快撑不住了。

两个人出乎意料地服从了他的命令，再次陷入暗流涌动的相互瞪眼竞赛。 

提米的指尖在键盘上飞快地掠过。“所以你们想先听好消息还是坏消息？” 

“这种情况下还有好消息？” 

提米深吸一口气，闭着眼睛揉了揉太阳穴。“……算了，那先说好消息。我搜遍了全国的公共档案库，没有登记在你们名下的结婚证。”

从达米安的表情看来，这算不上好消息。“那么坏消息？”

“新纹的纹身至少要等……”提米眯起眼睛盯着屏幕，“……六到八周之后才能进行激光去除。”他抬头看了一眼达米安，又️看了一眼杰森，又看了一眼达米安，眼神意味深长地在两人之间来回比划着。“如果不想让老蝙蝠打破他的不杀人规矩的话，建议你们尽早想想办法，比如投资一个24小时超强持久防水遮瑕，或者把无名指剁掉，什么的。”

提米啪的一声合上了笔记本，一只手将电脑夹在腋下，另一只手捧起他的星巴克晃了晃。里面的咖啡已经凉了大半，提米遗憾地皱起眉头。“没有别的事的话，我先告辞了。”他看见达米安危险地眯起眼睛，像是盯上猎物的美洲豹，只不过罕见地不是针对他，而是针对杰森。啊，但愿酒店给这间套房上足了保险，提米心中不禁暗生怜悯。他捏紧手里的星巴克，踮着脚溜出了房门。

3.

事实上达米安也并不是什么都不记得。

伴随着剧烈的呕吐，大脑也逐渐开始痛苦地苏醒过来，能回忆起的片段一个接着一个冒出来，如同失而复得的拼图碎块。亮红色的敞篷车。盘成曲线的霓虹灯。长得像融化在路边的巨型翻糖蛋糕的粉红色小教堂。还有五颜六色的水果切片漂浮在酒红色的液体里，酒的名字叫桑格利亚，杰森炫技似的弹着大舌音说到。

达米安极其不屑地回了一句潘趣酒不配称为酒。当然，这不影响他喝了三杯之后就晕的分不清东南西北。

夜店里的dubstep震得人脑袋嗡嗡响，四面八方闪烁的激光灯、聚光灯和迪斯科灯能让普通人都患上光敏性癫痫。居然选在这种地方举办单身汉派对，格雷森的品味果然无可救药，达米安愤愤地想。他试图起身，然后差点从高脚凳上摔了下来，最后一秒被杰森的手臂和胸膛接住了。杰森笑得更猖獗了，要不是因为找不准重心，达米安一定会立刻把他揍趴下。但事实是他被杰森半抱半抬着拖出了夜店，甚至没有来得及和迪克他们打声招呼。

达米安在夜店后门抱着一盏路灯吹了十五分钟的晚风才渐渐缓过来，睁眼就看见杰森背倚着一面墙在抽烟。墙上糊满了喷漆涂鸦和斑驳的口香糖，杰森的皮夹克不知道什么时候消失了，只剩下卷起袖边的白色T恤和牛仔裤。他低头打火的时候简直像个70年代的摇滚明星在拍他妈的音乐录影带。

果然酒精害人，达米安迅速甩甩头。然后低头发现杰森的皮夹克正披在他身上。

达米安的耳尖有些发烫。幸亏太阳早就下山了，这里的路灯也足够昏暗。“你就不怕我吐在你的宝贝皮夹克上？”

杰森吐出一口烟。“才喝了三杯，不至于吧？虽然你的咽反射确实比较敏感——”

达米安把皮夹克脱下、团成一个球朝杰森的脸砸了过去。杰森发出一声惨叫。

“操！你害我损失了一根烟，恶魔崽子！”

“你应该感谢我，陶德，你的寿命可能因此延长了四年。”

“见鬼的——喂，你上哪儿去？”

“回，酒，店，”达米安头也不回地答道。“我受够了这个愚蠢的派对。”

他听见鞋底急促擦过柏油路的声音，下一秒，杰森出现在他的身侧。

“不打算做点别的吗？夜晚还这么年轻。”杰森眉飞色舞，语气像在逗一只狗吃肉骨头。“这可是 **拉斯维加斯** 。”

达米安斜睨了他一眼。“还有什么别的？看你怎么用一台老虎机把韦恩家的家产全败光？”

杰森笑了，龇牙咧嘴、不带善意的那种。“虽然那听起来也很诱人，但是，我有个更好的主意。”

4.

所谓“更好的主意”是撬锁闯进一家古董租车行。杰森首先记得这一点。

达米安原本看上了另一家储满了兰博基尼和迈凯伦的车行，结果被杰森要求“有点品味，韦恩”，然后被达米安无情地嘲讽为“老掉牙的婴儿潮遗迹”。不过，选择让这家店遭殃还有另一个原因，就是这里的安保设施简直简陋得可怜。

“相信我，我是专业的。我16岁的时候就偷过蝙蝠车。”

达米安非常不优雅地从鼻子里发出一声闷哼。“首先，你偷的是车轮。其次，你当场就被抓了。如果你的盗车履历上只有这一条经验的话，最好还是现在就打消这个愚蠢的主意。”

“安静，蝙蝠崽。大师正在工作。”杰森又把耳朵贴上去，拧了两下拨号盘。锁发出一声吉利的“咔哒”声，保险柜的门缓缓敞开，露出里面摆得整整齐齐的一排排车钥匙。

杰森朝达米安得意地扬了扬眉毛。达米安翻了个白眼。

最后他们开走了一辆敞篷福特野马。车身亮红，线条扁平，引擎声让人想起阿尔弗雷德猫打瞌睡时惬意的呼噜声。就连达米安也不得不承认它是个漂亮的杰作。他们一路朝南驰骋，沙漠吹来的晚风夹杂着细沙，还有一股挥之不去的油烟味，闻起来像过夜的热狗或者炸薯条。杰森把车停在了一个空旷的停车场，马路对面就是机场，隔着一道铁栅栏可以依稀看见机场跑道上的引导灯来回闪烁。

夜晚气温骤降得厉害。他们来回递着杰森那罐装着蜜桃味利口酒的贴身酒壶，还有一根卷得粗陋的大麻烟，胸口居然渐渐泛起暖意。达米安在座椅上缩成一团，下巴搁在膝盖上，眼睛一眨不眨地看着远处的飞机起飞又降落。

“如果你现在能去世界上的任何地方，你会去哪里？”

达米安瞥了杰森一眼，露出莫名其妙的表情，然后思考了一会儿。“托克劳群岛。”

杰森被一口烟呛到，拼命挥手试图煽走脸前的烟。“认真的？”

达米安耸肩。“地处太平洋，没有机场，要坐船超过二十四小时才能到达。光这一点就足够吸引人了。”

“哈。听起来是挺吸引人的。”杰森又把烟递了过去。

达米安把烟夹在拇指和食指之间，但不抽，只是看着火星一点点蚕噬烟纸。“你呢？”

“我？”杰森将双手交叠于脑后，向后倒在了椅背上。又一架飞机轰鸣着起飞，渐渐消失在弥漫着光污染的夜幕中。“斯瓦尔巴群岛吧。活了两辈子，居然还没见过活的野生北极熊。”

“嘁。”达米安表示不屑。大约是被晚风吹得着凉了，他的声音听起来有些浑浊。“真幼稚。”

“嗯，”杰森若有所思地点了点头。“这句话来自一个因为老头子提议把蝙蝠牛送到肯特农庄而差点哭着鼻子离家出走的人。”

“陶德，你信不信我能用麦当劳的一次性塑料叉给你做脑叶白质切除术？”

“我信，我信，”杰森举起双手做出投降状。“不过说真的，北极熊不可爱吗？圆滚滚的，还毛茸茸。”

达米安吸了吸鼻子。杰森突然又很想把皮夹克脱下来披在他身上。“我六岁的时候就见过了。母亲把我扔到北冰洋的一个俄罗斯小岛，野外生存一个月。有一头北极熊试图攻击我，我就拿海象獠牙做成的矛刺死它，晚上剖开它的肚子裹在里面取暖。它还带着一个幼崽，我没杀它，因为没必要。但它后来估计也死了，毕竟没人给它捕食。”

杰森很早就发现达米安有着一种把惊人的故事描述得轻描淡写的能力。这好像是他们共有的能力，或许死过一次的人都擅长把一切看得很淡漠——这大概比死过更令人悲哀。杰森总是提醒自己不要想当然地在两人之间划上等号，但他们的人生轨迹实在有太多平行之处：都知道死亡是一种什么样的体验，知道蝙蝠侠的哥谭和雷霄古的刺客联盟就操蛋程度来说其实半斤八两，知道夺人性命是多么轻易，而为了证明自己并非不可救赎，努力克制本性又是多么艰难。

杰森不知道该说什么。他很想吻他。他敢打赌达米安会为此打断他的鼻梁。

“呃……我很抱歉你的母亲是个混蛋？”

达米安翻了个白眼。“Tt。你的口才还是一如既往地令人惊叹，陶德。”

“过奖了。”杰森把烧到只剩一个指节长短的大麻烟夺回来，最后吸了两口，把烟蒂弹出车窗外。他瞥了一眼手表。

“大概还有……十分钟，我的大脑就要报废了。趁我的清醒意识还健在，你有一次机会指定下一个站点。请慎重考虑。”

“你当自己是什么，瓶子精灵还是仙女教母？”达米安切了一声。“……我不知道。随你吧，别是什么成人用品连锁店就行。”

“什么？”杰森捂着心口装出惊讶的样子。“我以为你喜欢那种地方。”

达米安扬起手，一巴掌把他的脸推歪过去。“杰森、陶德、你、能不能、别、像个傻、逼、”

杰森在达米安的拳打脚踢下笑得几乎拧不开引擎。他觉得根本撑不了十分钟，他现在就已经嗨得七八分了。胸口好似有粉色的云雾膨胀开来，蜜桃味的棉花糖絮压满了他的喉口鼻腔，人们管这种情绪叫什么来着？快乐？真是荒唐。

“你的愿望就是我的命令，韦恩少爷。”杰森郑重地说。福特雷鸟的引擎再次苏醒过来，发出悦耳的震鸣。

5.

水族馆。杰森最后带他来了水族馆。

达米安不太清楚应该摆出什么样的表情。要是现在才来装出不惊喜的样子的话，恐怕已经来不及了；他在踏入海底隧道时仰头看魟鱼的那一刻就暴露了一切。

杰森的眼神好像黏在他身上似的，达米安的一举一动都牵扯着他的嘴角。杰森笑得蠢极了，讨厌的是达米安没法判断那是因为他大麻上头的关系，还是因为看到达米安像个六岁儿童一样非要在每个路过的玻璃鱼缸上趴一遍的关系。

但他忍不住。鲨鱼从他们的头顶滑翔而过，石斑鱼扇动着羽状鳍，一整柱的水母像一朵朵小小的降落伞，叹息般地鼓胀又翕合。他们顺着观光路线迂回到水族馆中心最大的鱼缸，鱼缸大约有两层楼高，从东墙到西墙、地板到天花板是一整面厚实的玻璃。泛着不自然的蓝光的盐水中，形状各异大小不同的海底生物在人造珊瑚礁间优雅地穿行着，或成群结队，或形单影只。锤头鲨晃头晃脑，鱼群聚拢又散开，章鱼在沙地上匍匐。达米安把手掌贴上玻璃，几乎目不转睛。

杰森向他走来，在他身侧站立。他把双手插进兜里，抬头看着鱼缸，光影打在他的脸上，锋利地勾出侧脸的轮廓：额头，眉骨，鼻梁，嘴唇。达米安的指尖忽然渴望炭笔和白纸。

“哇————哦，”杰森发出一声睿智的长叹。天晓得他那四氢大麻酚过饱和的大脑究竟让他看到了什么。他转过头朝达米安傻笑，眼神却是意味分明的，他们四目相对，那一瞬间达米安似乎听到保险箱拨号盘齿轮转动的声音：

卡，卡，卡……咔哒。

他们之间的默契居然已经如此纯熟。达米安知道如果他此刻转过身背贴玻璃壁，杰森会像潮汐一样被他引过来，会把左臂折起来抵在他的头顶，会不由自主地垂下眼盯着他的唇。他知道如果他此刻微微张开嘴巴，杰森会用右手钳住他的下巴，用大拇指一颗一颗地划过他的下排牙，让后用嘴唇和舌头跟进。

达米安知道只要他想要，杰森就会是他的。

他们在不知不觉中进行到了第一步半。达米安的拳头攥进了那件散发着烟味的皮夹克，杰森把他抵在玻璃上，大拇指衔在他的上下门牙之间，居高临下，却迟迟不肯吻他。

“我改变主意了，”杰森突然说。他听起来灵魂出了半窍，大概根本没有意识到自己在说什么。

“什么？”达米安有些不耐烦。

“如果我现在能去世界上的任何地方，”杰森解释道。“那就是这里。和你一起。”

达米安瞪着杰森，今晚第一次回不出话。他感觉自己的心跳声在不断放大，直到快要鼓破耳膜的程度。杰森的脸一半笼在阴影中，另一半被水光照得泛蓝，粼粼波光从他的脸上一阵一阵地抚过，达米安突然很想说，他在看到杰森背倚着墙打火抽烟的那一刻就想吻他了。

“……你废话真多，”他最终绞出这么一句，拽着杰森的夹克领啃上他的唇。

  
  


*TBC


End file.
